In an EGR system of an internal combustion engine, an EGR gas pipe is connected to an intake pipe to recirculate a portion of the exhaust gas to the intake system as EGR gas. Patent document 1 discloses a technique that connects the EGR gas pipe to a branching portion of an intake passage in a multi-cylinder engine and arranges an umbrella-shaped flow deflection means at the branching portion so that the EGR gas flow does not strike the intake air flow head-on.